FF8 - Robbing the Temple
by Astarte
Summary: A short story about the moment that Squall first met Rinoa.


****

Robbing the Temple

By Astarte

I'm standing here, quietly hoping against all hope that everyone will just, for once, leave me alone. I don't even really want to be at this stupid party but I'm a SeeD and I've graduated. Its part of the price, I suppose. If it isn't the Headmaster bugging me to get more 'involved', then its Instructor Trepe. They expect more from me than I'm willing to give.

Peace and quiet don't seem to be in the cards for me. That dip, Zell, immediately tries to strike up some kind of meaningless conversation. Like I actually cared. I keep silent, hoping that he'll eventually get the message and go away. Its not that I don't like him, actually. He just won't shut up or sit still for even a minute. It drives me crazy, his incessant talking and twitching about, forever getting in my face when I just want to do my job. He's too emotional, getting riled up whenever Seifer teases him. He finally gets the hint and leaves, thank Hyne.

Selphie is next, bouncing around from victim to victim, trying to get people to help her on the school festival committee. I really have no idea why she even asked me. All I can guess is that she doesn't know me well enough yet. I'm not the kind of guy that organizes festivals. I wouldn't even know where to start. What the heck does one do at a festival committee? I can almost picture myself battling streamers and banners and idiotic balloons that have "Have a Great Day" stamped on them. I think not. Before I can turn her down, she's already moved on to some other hapless prey. She reminds me of a hunting ruby dragon, tracking down its next meal.

From the way this evening is starting, I wish that there was something stronger in my drink than fruit juice. I hate this, I truly hate this. I wish that I could just sneak out and go back to my room. Quiet. Solitude. There are too many people here. I have technical journals to catch up on. My gunblade needs upgrading. My inventory of magic is shot. I have so many more important things to do instead of standing here in a corner, hoping that no-one else will notice me.

Then I look up. Beauty standing there in a yellow cocktail dress. Who is she? She's pointing up and I have no idea what she means. I even look up through the skylight. Shooting stars. Yes, they are beautiful. A sign of changes, or so I've heard. I look back at her, feeling confusion. She's beautiful too.

I'd never taken notice of beauty before. Most of the female population is beautiful, its not something unusual. Trepe is beautiful, too. Its just that... I don't know, it seems different. Something about this girl is different. She smiles and walks up to me. What does she want? What could she possibly want from me?

She's talking but I barely hear the words. I have no idea why I've suddenly turned deaf and dumb. What is it about her? I look into those liquid brown eyes. The first eyes I'd ever noticed. She's got gorgeous eyes. They seem endlessly dark, like some strange pathway to some place, something...

Dance. I finally manage to hear her and pick out the one word that alarms me for reasons I cannot identify. I try to protest but she's not listening to me. She's all smiles and enthusiasm. Dance? I can't dance. I'll look like an idiot out there. I should pull away but for some reason her tiny hands have mine glued to them. I just can't let go.

It turns out as badly as I thought it would. I have all the grace of a drunken T-Rexaur with an ear infection. I collide into almost everyone. I'm surprised that I didn't crush her feet. Hyne, I'm a clod. Another graduate glares at me and I can't stand this anymore. I finally get the strength to pull away but she merely pulls me right back. She glares right back at them. She's got the cutest expression on her face.

My breath is oddly ragged and I feel the same dread that I did running from that Black Widow. I wish I understood this. I'm not going to give up on this dancing business, though. I try harder, watching carefully as the other couples dance. Couple? I shut the terrifying word out of my mind and just concentrate on my feet. This is just another mission, another battle. Only this time, its me against my feet.

The dance ends splendidly. My feet finally obey me and I find myself up close to this gorgeous creature. She looks at me with those liquid eyes and then vanishes, caught up in the excitement of the festivities. I feel the sudden shock of her leaving, though I don't know why.

Did she tell me her name? I can't remember. Someone's sister perhaps? A potential client? I don't know. I can't recall a single thing that she said. For some reason, all I remember are her eyes. In that last moment that passed between us, she stole something from me, something important.

But I find myself not wanting to take it back.

Fin. 


End file.
